System Error
by Yako-chan278
Summary: It was always us. Maybe you wouldn't have noticed, but it was. But then we had to go. But wait, Miku, I lo-


**This is a one-shot I promise.**

**Now, before you read this, I want you to go and watch these songs. Now. Please. Go.  
**

**1. Rolling girl (Miku)**

**2. LIGHT (Miku & Mikuo)**

**Yeah. Anyway. Hope you'll like this.**

* * *

_The lonely girl is forever dreaming of something she can't reach and  
Churning, churning the insides of her flustered mind._

* * *

_My right hand, to wipe away the tears_  
_Even if my body is fake_  
_I will be there_

* * *

"Mikuo?" The teal haired girl looked up at him hopefully, eyes shining. She leaned against his back, waiting for an answer. Maybe if he didn't, maybe they could stay like this forever. Together. "You'll stay with me, right?"

"I'll never leave, Miku." He said.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

**SYSTEM ERROR**

* * *

It's been flashing that for a while now...

* * *

_Data needs to be replaced._

_Scanning for viruses..._

* * *

"We gotta do this right this time." Luka handed him the wig. "And _don't_ let go of the balloon this time." She added seriously.

He smiled back at her. "Don't worry, Luka. We've got it all down." He put on the wig and beamed. "We can do it."

Luka opened her mouth to give a teasing protest, but a voice stopped her. "Ready to start filming for Just be Friends." The two nodded. "Okay. Everyone, assemble at first stage!"

Luki gave Luka her flower garland as they headed over.

* * *

_"There's no problem." she mutters; has she lost her words?  
_

_Another failure, another failure. _  
_If it ends in search of the mistakes, once again, she'll spin!_

* * *

She watched him filter away before her eyes, crying and crying until the tears wouldn't flow.

But she would get him back.

* * *

**Data has been deleted**

* * *

"Don't worry, Miku. I'll always be there. You've just gotta keep on smiling, keep on ro̷̵͘l̡̛l̀͞i͞n̨͜g͟͢."

* * *

_Someday I'll teach you song  
I want to sing from the heart, I knew  
Since you feel that way.  
But something is not right...I'm loosing you_

* * *

I th͢ou͡g͏h̴t h͝e̶ to̕ĺd e̵v͟er̡yone no͠t ͡to go ̀i̛n ̴t͢he̡re.

* * *

"MIKU! YOU CANNOT GET HIM BACK."

He hit her cheek with the back of his hand. She gasped and looked up at him, her boss, her creator, her 'father'. He turned and walked away. Miku looked back at the computers, still flashing, still at her command. Would she really do it?

Once she was sure Crypton was gone, she scurried into the room and faced the computer screens. The data was too full to bring him back. And he was a bug anyway. He'd damage everyone, but if she deleted them, then maybe... Maybe they could be together again.

She decided to take the chance.

* * *

"Wow! You got such a big part." Meiko hugged him, and he patted her back awkwardly.

Miku ran up next to them, smiling. Meiko beamed back at her. "We've finished the recording! We're going to start filming next week! I can't wait!"

"It's a big song. You're both lucky." She hugged the both of them this time. "Miku, Meito, let's have a celebration. World is Mine is going to be great."

* * *

Mąy̴b̸e ͘w̷e̡ we̴re doubles, ͘but we ҉w͘ere f̢ami̛ly.

* * *

**SYSTEM ERRORORrerreerrrororrrr  
**

**ALERT!**

**Dataaaaa is bbbeing over-w͢r̴i͠t̡t͠e̵n͠**

* * *

"I won't forget you!" She cried.

_Lies._

"Maybe you'll go, but I'll remember!"

_It's not possible._

She wiped her eyes, more tears. "O-Once I delete them, y-you can come back. W-We can be together again."

_You'll forget._

"No!"

_You forgot._

"NO!"

_You've forgotten._

"N-No..."

She screamed at everything, falling to her knees. He didn't get it.

* * *

_The rolling girl is but a mere shadow of who she once was, unable to reach the colour on the other side _  
_The overlapping voices mixing, mixing with each other._  
_"There's no problem." the words she muttered were lost.  
How can she possibly turn out fine when  
The chilly roads entice her and cause her to make mistakes._

* * *

_If you can not sleep,  
I will always be by your side.  
And if those eyes overflow in anxiety,  
Look at me, only me_

* * *

**Pro͝gra҉ms at̢te͝mp͜ting ͞t̀o̢ ҉be d̴elet͠e͡d..̡.  
̸  
Dele͢t̕ing sequ͞encȩ start͠i̕ng͟ ̸N̨O҉W҉**

* * *

_I could not hold your hand, it would disappear.  
However, I had so many words to say.  
I look up at the screen showing how I was ridiculed.  
I was born to you, do not forget ..  
You are my one and_ o

* * *

MY

LIGHT

IS

G̷̸̻̯̳ͧ̒͊͆ͭ̚O̽̀̐҉̣̙͕̥̣̻̝̀͠N̦̣̋ͮ͗̿͠Eͯ̊̉͋͊ͮ̓͢͞͏̣̖̫̱̣

* * *

She continued to cry, endless tears as she watched the screen flicker in front of her. Soon...

* * *

Kaiko looked up. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Kaito looked at her, but his eyes glazed over, and he looked past her as though she wasn't there. "Kaito..." She said, but in came out as a whispery croak.

He looked at her, frowning slightly, as though he was seeing something vaguely confusing. He turned back and continued walking.

"Kaito!" She cried, reaching out.

He walked on.

"Kaito!"

No response.

"KAITO!" She screamed, starting to cry, until her knees buckled and she couldn't keep herself up, until she fell as her vision turned black, until the world started to fade away around her.

* * *

S̆͌͗͒͢t̷͔̞̗̫̎op̨̲̟̳͐͑ͤ̇̚iͬͭ̉t̏̽ͩ҉.̢̜̞̩͉̹̺͍ͭ

* * *

Lenka coughed.

She looked at Rin, standing next to her, still singing.

She coughed again, and felt her throat. Something was itching badly, spreading through her entire body. She felt as if she was going to burst into pieces, right then and there. "Rin?" She called. It was getting difficult to talk. "Len?" She tried again, but he didn't answer.

"Lenka!" She turned to see her brother running towards her. His body was broken, bent out of shape, but he fell before he could get to her.

"Rinto?" She stepped backwards, panicking, tripping over several wires. Rin looked down at her, seeming only to notice the wires tangling up at her feet. "No. No. No. He wouldn't do this." She started to shuffle backwards, pain eating up at her legs. She shot a glance at Rinto, laying still on the floor, Len still singing like nothing was happening. "He would never. No. NO."

Her arms were starting to get bitten as well, the cold tearing away at her skin. She couldn't hold herself up any longer, and she fell, her dying vision noticing the CD cover of a picture of her and Rin.

_KAGAMINE GIRLS PACK 1_

As she forced herself to stay awake, her picture on the cover disappeared, as did her name. She started to cry. What she had always feared, it was happening.

"Goodbye, everyone." She sobbed as she collapsed.

* * *

S͟t́op̕͟ ̸͠i̡t̵̕.̶́͜ Ęn̢͜o͞͝҉u̷̧͝g̴͟h.̛ N͟oẁ̶̀.

* * *

_One more time, one more time.  
"I'll roll today too."  
The girl says, the girl says  
While playing on words with a smile!_

* * *

And there. It was done.

* * *

**Pr̕o͞grams ͟d̢el̷e̷ted̀:**

**MEITO v1, KAIKO v3, Kagamine Act 1v1 (Rinto&Lenka), MEGPOID (Gumo), GACKTPOID (Gakuko), Sf-a2 Mikiyav1, USeev1... etc**

**C̛li͞cḱ to view mmroorreeee**

* * *

MI͞K̴U!̸ ̕N͜O͝!

* * *

She walked away from the computer screen, turning back, ignoring the pounding fists. She frowned slightly, looking at the pixelated screens. "What was I doing again?"

* * *

_You forgot.  
But you promised, didn't you?  
Kagamine quadraplets?  
Y̴e̷a̛h̛,̕ ͏r͏ìgh͟t.͞  
It was a bad idea from the start, anyway.  
We were just backups anyway.  
They can get̡ b͏e͏t̕ter ͢a̸tors.  
Ones that didn't have to be hidden away and voices kept from public.  
Sure, we were doúb̕l̀es.̶.  
Sure, we never had freedom.  
But we were all one family.  
And you took that all away.  
Just for me?  
I thought I told you.  
We all told you.  
Sometimes, lli̢gh̡t̕ ͡d̨oésn̸'t ̸always get rid of the darkness_

* * *

She walked away.

"Mikuo..." She said softly.

She shook her head. "Who's that?"

* * *

W҉̕a͢͠i̵͡t̶.

* * *

Something was pulling, tugging her back.

* * *

W͜͏́h̡͟er҉́e̸ ͢a҉͘ŗ̶̢e͡͏ ͠͝y͟ou̴̵͡ ͠͡goi̵͢ng͢͠?

I͘͘ ̴̷pro͢͟m͠i̴͜s̀ed̡,͞͠ ̛͏͠b̀u̶͡t ̵̡͠y̢̡ơu ̷́p͏r̕o͡mì̶͞s̷͘͘e̕d̀ t̕oo̶͜.̶

́Nó̕.̢͠  
̶̢  
Ple̴a҉s̕e͟͞.̢͝  
̵͟  
҉D̨͘͝o͟n҉͟'̴t͞ le͟a͟͜v̕ęm̢e̵̕͠.̶  
́  
I ͡d͏on'̶͢t͘͝ ̵҉̨wa̷̶n̷̶͞t́ t͡o ҉b҉é͞ ̸s̡t̡͞r͟a͢n͟͝d͡͝e͟d͠ ̷a̕͜gai̵n.

̶́M̧͜i̸k̷͘͢u͠!̛

PLEASE.

I͡ ̷́dì͠d̡͜͠ǹ͜'̡̡҉t ̷ge͏͏t t̡͘o͏ ̢͡te̷͞ll͞҉̢ ̀͜y̷̕o̵̡͜u

MIKU.

I

I̵̢̡ L͝O̵͞VE͢͞ ͏̷͝ Ý-

I̗̖̟͇̽ͥ̓̓ ̰͝L͈̻̼͎̊̐̉̃̋O̟̘V̡͇͖̯͇̩̱͉E͎͚̠̪̥̫͉̒̏̑̃ ̸ͥͨͧ̔̓̔̚Ŷ-̞͕̼̺̱̣͆ͧ̀̔͗̅

* * *

**NOTICE**

**Hatsune Mikuo v1 has been permanently deleted.**

* * *

**...**

**Oh my god guys iamcryim i im so sorry hgnfnd**

**craaaaaaai**

**im also watching Cry**

**heueuh**

**Sorry.**


End file.
